


pulling on your heart to push my luck

by raylasucura



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coda, Drabble, I just really have a lot of feelings ok, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raylasucura/pseuds/raylasucura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>connor knows. he knows that oliver lied about stanford. he knows that oliver rejected it. he knows, but he doesn't speak up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pulling on your heart to push my luck

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking that since Oliver could tell Connor closed his laptop, why couldn't Connor tell when Oliver did? Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. Written before actually watching 2x15 but saw gifsets on tumblr :) Title taken from Bite (Troye Sivan).

connor's not blind. he saw when oliver closed his laptop hurriedly. he saw when oliver turned red, claiming nothing had happened. he saw how oliver looked so guilty after that night in bed.

connor's not deaf. he heard oliver when he wanted to stay near annalise. he heard oliver when he talked about connor's nympho tendencies. he heard oliver when he rejected connor's transfer to stanford.

connor's not mute, but he might as well be. he doesn't speak up immediately when oliver volunteers to help annalise. he doesn't speak up about all his worries about middleton. he doesn't speak up when he finds oliver forcing him to stay.

connor's not dumb. he knows oliver likes the rest of the keating five, and that they like him too. he knows oliver wants him to stay, so badly, but he doesn't know why. he knows that oliver genuinely wants to help annalise, that he doesn't see anything wrong with it.

connor does know how to use computers. he's not oliver, can't hack into everything on the internet, but he knows the basics. 

he knows that oliver deleted his acceptance email.

why did oliver need him to stay at middleton so much? did he really want to join annalise that badly? why didn't he just let connor make his own goddamn decisions for his life?

oliver seems so carefree, so open, as if he didn't just throw away connor's chance at getting away with annalise, the murders, everything. he just... keeps whistling the theme song from harry potter and he is still smiling that innocent fucking smile and he is just there like nothing ever happened like he didn't do anything like he didn't take away connor's get out of jail card-

and connor wants, so badly, to confront oliver. to storm up to him and demand him to do something, anything, that explains why he didn't want to go. to know why oliver would just do such a reckless, stupid idea-

but he can't. he has to make sure that oliver stays safe. from phillip. from annalise. from everything that connor dragged him into without asking permission. without acknowledgement of his illegal acts that would surely get him in jail for the next twenty years. 

he has to keep oliver safe and alive. happy. so pure and joyful, even if he was dragged into all of connor's drama. 

so connor doesn't confront oliver.

and connor stays silent.

**Author's Note:**

> pls kudo/comment :)


End file.
